warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
In Search of Catmint
Chapter 1 A dark black tom hopped through the waves of powdery white snow. The cold battered his face and his short fur didn’t warm him much. He was also weighed down by the prey he carried in his mouth, but he couldn’t lose this fresh-kill in the snow. His clan needed this food more than ever now. He looked up at the sky, where Silverpelt glowed and the warriors of StarClan gazed down upon him. StarClan, please let us survive this Leafbare. He thought desperately. He shivered as a gust of wind knocked more snow into his face and sent a chill down his pelt. He chose not to take this as a sign of hopelessness from StarClan and pressed onward. “Nightclaw! Nightclaw!” the tom perked his ears as he heard a female voice shout out to him. He turned and saw a ginger she-cat bounding towards him through the snow. She was short, and when she caught up to him and stood by his side, she was belly-deep in the snow. “Are you lost? You just walked past the camp!” “Oh, sorry, Flameglow.” Nightclaw said through the prey in his mouth. He would have licked his chest embarrassedly, but couldn’t through the prey in his mouth. Instead he decided to defend himself. “I can’t see or scent anything through all this snow, you can’t blame me.” “It doesn’t matter!” Flameglow had to shout above the roaring of a gust of wind. “We need that prey back at camp!” She turned and hopped through the snow, and Nightclaw followed her. The two warriors soon found the camp, which basically looked like a big pile of snow from the outside. Nightclaw slipped through a narrow tunnel that was the entrance to camp and immediately felt warmth overcome him. Nightclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and laid his now steadily growing colder prey on it. He sighed with relief and sat on the ground before looking around the camp. The camp was half built out of a cliffside, and half built out of a wall of snow. The warriors had spent a long time gathering the snow and building up the thick walls. The clan did this every Leafbare to keep the snow and cold out. “Nightclaw, there you are!” Nightclaw turned to see a golden tom running over to him. The tom smelled of herbs and had a few leaves in his fur. He had a bedraggled look and sleepy eyes, as if he had been working for three sunrises straight with no time for grooming. “Did you find anymore Catmint?” Nightclaw shook his head sadly. “I searched all over the territory, and-” he cut off abruptly and gazed around. He saw no one but himself, Flameglow, and the golden tom. He waited a moment until Flameglow had returned to her den before continuing what he was saying. “… and I even searched some Kittypet gardens. I know Featherstar told me not to go out of the territory, but…” The golden tom placed his tail on Nightclaw’s shoulder. “You’re afraid. We all are. All of RockClan wants the sick warriors to get better as much as you.” “But… my sister. Softleaf, what will I do if I loose my littermate to this year’s Greencough?” Nightclaw looked up sadly into the hazel eyes of Softleaf. Softleaf just sighed, turned, and padded back towards the Medicine Cat Den. “Only StarClan can tell.” He whispered before disappearing into his den and leaving Nightclaw feeling like he was going to cry. But the black tom breathed in deeply, closed his eyes, and gathered his courage. I’m not going to let my littermate die. He looked upwards towards the one, small hole in the roof that protected the clan from the harsh weather outside. Through it he saw the dark night sky with the glimmering stars of the passed warriors. StarClan, if there’s anything at all I can do to save my clan, tell me. If there’s anything that can save the lives of my friends, my littermate, and my clanmates, tell me so I can do it. I can’t let them die. Chapter 2 "Find the catmint where the star glows." Nightclaw could see a glimmering figure of a brown and black she-cat in front of him. “M-mother?” he whispered, astonished. “Find the catmint where the star glows.” The she-cat repeated. The entire scene faded from Nightclaw’s eyes, rippling away like when a pool of water is disturbed. “Nightclaw? Is something wrong?” Nightclaw blinked open his eyes. He was lying in his moss nest and a glow of sunlight came from outside his den. He lifted his sleepy head and looked around for where his mother had gone. “M-mom?” he whispered again. “Nightclaw!” he felt a sharp jab in his side that knocked him fully into reality. He looked around and saw Flameglow at his side once more, the ginger she-cat looking annoyed. “I’m not your mom, mousebrain. You were mumbling in your sleep.” Nightclaw licked his chest hastily, then answered, “Just had an odd dream.” He gazed through the entrance to the den, which was a dark due to the fact it was nothing but rock and moss, and saw the sunlight shining off of the snow out in the camp. “Uh-oh, it’s daylight. Are Hazelbranch and Thrushfur up yet?” “Hazelbranch is, but we should let Thrushfur sleep a bit longer. You weren’t the only one up hunting in the middle of the night.” Flameglow padded towards the entrance. “But I’m going hunting, and since you’re awake I suggest you do too. We only have five cats fit enough for hunting, so we need to hunt as much as we can to make up for the sick warriors.” Nightclaw nodded. Flameglow slipped out the entrance, but Nightclaw took a moment to wash the moss out of his short, black fur. He wasn’t too happy about going out into the snow again, but he knew he had to. He stretched and yawned before slipping out of the den as well. Nightclaw stiffly made his way towards the camp once more. He had been out hunting all day, and had gotten no more than three small mice and a rabbit. He made sure to keep a close eye out for the camp so he didn’t pass it again, and upon seeing the entrance, he hopped into the warmth gladly. Nightclaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and set his prey there. The sharp and unpleasant stench of death hit his nose, and he froze. He started to shake with fear, and turned around. He heard some shuffling in the Medicine Den, and padded over to it. “Nightclaw?” Softleaf called from inside. “You’re back. I have sad news.” Nightclaw could infer what the news was. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage again before sliding through the entrance of the medicine den. Inside was the strong scent of mint. Nightclaw knew Softleaf had rubbed mint all over the den to help with the smell of sickness, but it could not smother the strong scent of death. All around in moss nests lay sleeping cats, all resting as their sickness made them weak. “…Who?” Nightclaw asked softly. Softleaf sighed. “Lemonpaw.” He answered. “Featherstar’s already off to find where the ground is soft enough to bury her.” Nightclaw felt himself deflate. Lemonpaw was his sister’s apprentice. Then words echoed deep in his head… “Find the catmint where the star glows”. His eyes snapped open. “Softleaf, I need traveling herbs.” Chapter 3 Nightclaw stood just in front of the exit of RockClan camp. He looked over his shoulder and saw Featherstar, a light gray tabby she-cat, Thrushfur, a tortoiseshell tom, Hazelbranch, a dark brown she-cat, Flameglow, and Softleaf. These were the last members of RockClan who were even fit enough to stand up. “Good luck in your journey, Nightclaw.” Featherstar nodded her head to him. “Please find the catmint we need.” Thrushfur said. “And come back quickly.” Hazelfur said. “And safely.” Softleaf nodded. Flameglow smiled kindly and hopefully, something that wasn’t like her at all. “Go save RockClan.” She told him. “I will.” Nightclaw told them proudly. “Just keep my clanmates alive until I return.” With that, he turned and slipped out of camp and into the cold and snowy world beyond. He looked up into the night sky, where StarClan looked down upon him. He searched through the sky, looking for a specific star… there it was! One star was glowing brightly, rivaled only by the moon. It shone down on him, telling him to follow it. “Find the catmint where the star glows.” He said aloud to himself. He leaped forward through the snow, going in the direction of the bright star. “I’m going to save my sister. I’m going to save my clan.” Softleaf sat in the crowded Medicine den, grooming his fur for the first time in weeks. The sound of coughing was all around him, and made him wince as if he was the one experiencing pain. He looked around at the sick cats lying in his den. “S-softl-leaf.” A raspy voice called. Luckily the medicine cat had good hearing, or he might not have heard the soft call. He abandoned his grooming and weaved his way through the crowds of ill warriors. He ended up by the side of a ginger tom, who was barely strong enough to cough anymore. “Brightflame? Do you need any more honey to soothe your throat?” Softleaf asked, crouching down by the RockClan deputy’s side. Brightflame shook his head slowly. Then he opened his bright green eyes and looked over at the medicine cat. This was the kind of look you couldn’t lie to. “S-s-softleaf, is there… a-any hope?” “What do you mean?” Softleaf asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer. “I-is there any h-hope that RockClan wi-ill make it through this L-leafbare?” Softleaf was silent for a long time. All he could do was look at the deputy. Brightflame was hurting. There was nothing he could do for his clan. He thought of himself as a useless cat. Softleaf wished he could tell the poor cat, who was worried about the survival of his clan, that everything was going to be alright. “Not much.” He admitted. “But Nightclaw is going to save us. He’s out looking for catmint; he could bring it back and we would survive.” Brightflame’s eyes filled with sadness. “I hope he s-s-succeeds *cough*. M-maybe if I join S-starClan tonight *cough* I’ll guide his paws.” “Don’t *cough* talk like that, *cough* Brightflame!” Leaffall, a tortoiseshell she-cat in the moss nest next to Brightflame’s nest, said. “You need *cough* to live to be *cough* Brightstar!” “H-hope for the best, p-re-pare for the worst, L-eaffall.” Brightflame laid his down on his nest and drifted into sleep. Softleaf, worried, checked to make sure the deputy’s breathing was normal before returning to his grooming. “May StarClan light our path and guide our paws.” He whispered. Chapter 4 Nightclaw felt exhausted. His paws were frozen, snow clung to his pelt, his face too cold for him to even open his mouth, and his muscles burned. He couldn’t take a break. Every minute he spent out here, wandering through the snow, was another minute in which his clan was suffering. RockClan depended on him, and he would follow that glowing star until he found that catmint. “I’m proud of you, Nightclaw.” Nightclaw leaped up into the air, startled, then looked around wildly for the source of the voice. He could barely make out a brown and black she-cat, glittering against the dark and snowy night. “Mother!” Nightclaw ran up to stand next to his late mother. His happiness was quickly replaced with curiosity. “But how can you be proud of me? I’m too tired to go much further, and the snow is freezing to my paws. I might not be able to save RockClan…” he stopped when his mother reached forward and covered his mouth with a paw. “I’m proud of you, Nightclaw. You’re willing to go out in this cold to save your clan and your sister. And I know you’re going to keep going until your entire body is frozen, because you couldn’t just stop and leave all you know and love to die. You’re selfless and brave, Nightclaw, and even if you couldn’t save RockClan, you would still be honored in StarClan for the wonderful and loyal warrior you are.” Nightclaw’s mother licked his face affectionately and purred, the purr fading as she disappeared. “Keep going, Nightclaw. Your goal is near.” Nightclaw turned and continued on his journey. His mother seemed to have made the clench of frost on his paws disappeared, and he pressed onward through the snow. Up ahead, the brightest star shone, calling him forward. Nightclaw saw a Twolegplace looming up ahead. Why was the star leading him here? Was the catmint in a garden? He continued on. He trusted the star, and didn’t even let the usual fear that filled a clan cat’s mind upon entering a Twolegplace control him. He just leaped through the snow, ignoring the burning of the muscles in his legs and the frost clinging to his pelt. He was breathing in the cool air, feeling as if his lungs were punctured by tiny icicles with each breath. He was growing too tired to move, but with the thoughts of his clanmates and the words of his mother ringing through his head, he was driven to continue. Circular lights shone from the tops of tall poles, lighting up the abandoned and gloomy thunderpaths of the Twolegplace. Am I close? Nightclaw wondered. He considered speak this out loud for StarClan to hear and answer, but the ice over his face made him almost unable to open his mouth. Finally, Nightclaw leaped out the snow and stood on a patch of dried, dead grass. It looked like the twolegs had moved all the snow away from the thunderpaths, which Nightclaw appreciated. He stopped for a short rest and licked the ice and snow from his fur. He started to feel much better when the chill disappeared from his pelt. “Now what?” Nightclaw asked thin air, sort of celebrating the fact that the ice was gone from his face so he could speak easily again. He looked around hi surroundings- then stopped. He was gazing at one of the circular lights on poles. The bright star was directly behind it, making the light shine twice as bright. It seemed to be saying that what he was looking for was right there. After checking for monsters, Nightclaw raced across the thunderpath and over to the light. Once he reached it, he smelled and overwhelming scent of catmint. He looked just behind the pole. There was a circle dome of transparent material with a small entrance. A bright light that seemed to be a miniature sun shone inside it, and nourished pots full of different herbs. Nightclaw grinned as he recognized the wonderful-smelling herb inside. Chapter 5 “Nightclaw’s been gone all night.” Softleaf said worriedly. “I hope he didn’t get hurt or frozen. This clan can’t live through loosing another warrior.” Flameglow’s usual proud and assertive mood was replaced with worry and fear. She glanced towards the center of camp where two bodies lay. One was a warrior named Frosttail, the other was Leaffall. Both had passed during the night, and many others were barely hanging on. Featherstar spotted them, and raced over to meet them. She seemed stern instead of her usual kind. “Flameglow! Instead of standing around sharing tongues, all the warriors should be out hunting! And Softleaf, I need you to constantly take care of the ill.” “Yes, Featherstar.” Both cats nodded and left, leaving Featherstar a tiny bit shocked. Both would normally have explained that they were just worried and wanted to discuss their fears, but instead had immediately obeyed. It made the leader feel worse. She turned to go out the entrance and go hunting herself when she heard a cry of, “NIGHTCLAW!” Featherstar looked up, perking her ears. She raced out of camp and saw the ginger form of Flameglow dashing through the white ocean of snow. Upon spotting a familiar black form on the horizon, she joined Flameglow in her dash. Nightclaw grinned as he saw the camp up ahead, and the weariness in his muscles seemed to increase. He was carrying a mouthful of catmint, and had used a twoleg string-like thing to strap one of the pots to his waist. It was much harder to make his way home with the catmint pot and the catmint weighing him down, but he was determined to reach RockClan with the precious herbs. He looked forward over the catmint in his jaws, and saw a ginger form racing towards him, followed by a gray form. He considered running meet them, but his sore muscles disagreed. Instead, he continued at his slow pace until both she-cats reached him. “Nightclaw! You’re back! You got catmint!” Featherstar was so excited she bounced around in an un-leader-like manner. Nightclaw simply responded with, “Cun fu to hel me cawwy dis?” his voice muffled through his mouthful of catmint. Nightclaw, Featherstar, and Flameglow entered the Medicine Den, each carrying a mouthful of catmint. They dragged the pot over to Softleaf, who looked questioningly at it. Nightclaw spit out his catmint so he could speak, and explained, “We can’t let this happen again. If that plant gets enough water and sunlight, it will grow. You just have to keep it warm, and we can have catmint all through Leafbare.” “Brilliant.” Softleaf grinned. He leaned down and picked up some of the catmint, deeply inhaling its wonderful smell. “I need to treat them quickly.” He said. “You should go rest, Nightclaw.” “I will, but first…” Nightclaw turned and weaved his way through the crowd of sick warriors to a tortoiseshell she-cat, hanging somewhere in between sleep and awake. “Appleshine, wake up. I have good news.” Nightclaw’s sister shook her head and became fully conscious. The moment she smelled the catmint she smiled widely. “You did it, Nightclaw. You saved us.” Appleshine’s brilliant yellow eyes shone with joy. Epilogue An elder, Birdtalon, sat back as a group of kits gazed at him with awe. “But what does that have to do with Catmis?” Ratkit asked. “Well, that’s how the holiday of Catmis started. Now, every year, when Leafbare starts, the medicine cat takes in a catmint plant to make sure that RockClan never again loses so many lives to Greencough. Catmis is also to celebrate Nightclaw’s bravery in traveling through the snow and the Twolegplace to save his clan, and to hope that all warriors will be as brave and loyal as him. It’s thanks to him that RockClan is even around today.” Birdtalon explained. “Pfft.” Kestrelkit said. “I could do it!” “No you couldn’t!” Ratkit poked him with a claw. “You’re too soft!” “I could to do it!” the two kits took their quarrel outside the Elder’s Den, followed by their littermates. Birdtalon stood on his shaky, old legs and padded out after them. However, instead of intervening with their fight, he slipped into the medicine den. Within the den sat the very pot that Nightclaw had retrieved all those years and moons ago, with a bright and living plant inside. He padded over to the catmint and sighed with delight. “Thank you, Nightclaw.” The End Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction